


Don't Go

by Sitorrabel



Series: Bittersweet Symphony [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Moving On, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), im not crying ur crying. dont mind me, might expand on this later might not, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitorrabel/pseuds/Sitorrabel
Summary: The machine was finished, and finally, you could go home.Somebody doesn't want you to leave, though.





	Don't Go

“please… don’t you want to stay?”

The hand encircling yours gave a gentle, hopeful squeeze. Pleading, desperate eyelights connected with yours.

“i understand if you don’t, you have a whole life to get back to, but…” He smiled, looking away only for a moment. It was clearly a wry, pained sort of thing, but full of a strange sort of affectionate warmth all the same.

“you’ll be taken care of if you do,” the voice of your beloved began again, “and you know i’ll be by your side. _all of us_ will. _always._”

Another squeeze of your hand followed, and a thumb slowly ran over the back of your palm. Your dear shuffled closer to you, leaning over to nuzzle his head against yours.

A whisper this time, “darling… everything we’ve gone through… i don’t want to let you go. not yet. you know i don’t like to beg, but _please._” His head buried itself in the junction of your neck and shoulder, just as his free arm came around to encircle you in a loose hug. The opposing hand found its way to your far side, clenching on in time with his body giving a brief shudder.

A sharp intake of breath sounded out, and immediately you knew it for what it was: a restrained sob.

A sigh left your own mouth as you turned your head to place soft kisses along your lover’s skull, your hands reaching up to hold his in earnest. 

“You and I both know I really shouldn’t,” you started, and immediately stuffed down the anxiety that came from hearing your own voice sound so _broken._ A quiet whimper and a harsher shake wracked through the body of the one next to you, your partner only just barely able to hold back his tears for your sake.

You weren’t so strong, through, and you knew a mirror would’ve shown your face red, wet, and puffy from crying.

“I… _I_…. Fuck,” you breathed out and tried to squeeze him closer, earning you a soft wail from him and an even tighter hug.

“_i don’t know what i’d do without you,_” his voice eked out at barely above a whisper. A shaking hand removed itself from yours to run over your hair, stuttering through as though it were the last time he’d ever get to do so.

… Well, for all he knew, perhaps it was. Your heart clenched in your chest.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either,” you returned, freely crying now, clinging as tightly to your beloved as he did you.

You knew what you had to do.

Your voice was almost silent, as if unsure of itself as it spoke.

“I’ll stay.”

He just barely pulled away, only enough for his eyes to search yours.

“... really? you mean it?” His gaze continued to dart over your face, as though mapping it out. Tears that were pooling at his eyes finally began to fall down.

“Of course,” you pressed your forehead to his before planting a kiss to his mouth, hand moving to recapture his. “I can’t let you go either.”

“then… then,” he returned your gentle kiss as he started, using his body to turn you away from the portal that would take you back… Almost as if afraid you’d change your mind if you continued to stare at it. Your heart writhed somewhere behind your ribs at the thought.

“… you’ll come back with me?” He spoke again, a final plea, _finally_ finding the words. His face moved back as he pulled up your hands between you, giving each a delicate press of the mouth as he did so. 

“A million times over and then some, Sans,” you said, the finality in your tone impossible to miss. Only then did the both of you smile, wobbly amidst the stress of it all. You gently nudged your body against his, shifting him away from the portal as well.

You released his opposite hand, bringing your arms to your side as you shot him a teary-eyed wink.

He chuckled softly, skeletal hand firmly wrapped around yours. He didn’t miss when your foot snapped out to catch a thick wire, tugging the cord from the wall and shutting off the machine that would’ve led you away.

_For good,_ he hoped, and hand in hand, the pair of you left the room and the device in it to gather dust. An odd feeling rose in your chest as you did so, but you knew you’d never regret the choice you made.

_For eternity._

Somewhere else, the beep-beep-beep of an EKG fell into a single, flat line.

Even if you wanted to, there was no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> i meaaan. are you really dead if you're not dead?
> 
> ;-)


End file.
